rush
by kellyAshley19
Summary: The flight 29 down crew are rescused when they get home melissa gets some sad news what will she do next
1. Chapter 1

Melissa and Jackson fan fiction

_Abbey and the whole ordeal didn't happen they were all stuck on the island until a plane flew across and spotted them. I hope my punctuation is better feel free to yell and scream if it's not up to standard its been a while since I took English. i also dont own flight 29 down or its charactors_

"I'm so excited" said Melissa she was bouncing up and down in her seat, Jackson looked at her and laughed, "jeez Melissa I didn't think you wanted to get away from us so much" laughed Daley, everyone was in good sprites knowing they would be reunited with there parents in mere hours.

They were rushed into a small room, where they could be reunited with their loved ones. Melissa was pleased to get away from the stamped of reporters who stood just outside the door, once inside the room Nathan, Daley, Lex, Taylor, Eric and Jackson ran to the ones they loved, Melissa searched the room looking for her mother and father, a confused look crept onto her face, where were her mum and dad.

An official looking man walked into the room and observed the small looking Asian girl he was looking for, "Melissa Wu" he asked to make sure, she looked up at him with sadness in her eyes "yes that's me" she chocked out imminently knowing something was wrong, "Miss Wu I'm sorry to be the one to inform you that your family has been killed, I'm very sorry for your loss" Melissa looked at the official looking man who had no emotion in his eyes, shocked she could feel the tears running down her cheeks, "_hh- how" _she whispered looking around at her friends hugging their parents, "there was a drunk driver miss, your grandparents and parents were killed instantly, there was no pain, once again Miss I'm very sorry for your loss" said the man before walking out the door.

Jackson noticed Melissa standing in the middle of the room with tears rolling down her face; he disentangled himself from his foster family and walked over to Melissa who was now sobbing, "Mel are you ok," Melissa looked up at Jackson's face before shaking her head and collapsing to the ground.

Jackson POV

"Mel are you ok" I asked, she just looked at me shaking her head before falling to the ground, "Melissa" yelled Jackson which got the attention of the entire room, soon everyone was standing around Melissa, everyone was throwing a barrage of questions at no one in particular until Nathan's Father stepped forward silencing everybody, "Melissa dear, wake up" he said gently, Melissa opened her eyes fresh tears running down her cheeks once again, "Mel what happened" I asked, her eyes moved towards mine before she spoke "dead all my family dead" she said before fainting again.

Two weeks later…

Melissa woke up in a hospital room, confused she pushed the buzzer and waited for a nurse. Melissa had been told that her grandparents had flown down from New York to attend the funeral of their only granddaughter, when a drunk driver had crashed into the car killing everyone instantly, which was only one month after the plane, had crashed.

The driver had only minor injury's, he only got two years in prison for killing four people.

Jackson, Daley, Taylor, Eric and Lex were all in sitting in the waiting room hoping for good news, "Melissa Wu" the doctor called, they all stood up immediately, "doctor what happened" asked Nathan, "well the news of her parents and being stuck on the island finally got to her, we had to sedate her though she wont be awake until at least tomorrow afternoon so I suggest you go home and rest up" the doctor smiled and walked away.

Melissa awoke once again but this time she knew better, she got outside into the waiting room to find the one person she most wanted to see.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson and melissa chapter two

_I do not own flight 29 down or any of its characters _

"_Jackson" _Melissa smiled, he was asleep on the chair, and he looked so cute_, _Melissa didn't want to wake him, so she kissed his forehead before slipping a note into his pocket, and walking out the front doors.

Jackson woke suddenly, he looked around forgetting where he was for a second, he stood up but felt something scratching his exposed skin, and Jackson looked at the note before opening it

_**The note **_

_Dear Jackson_

_By the time you read this I will be gone, _

_While you were asleep I got a visit from my parent's lawyer,_

_He told me that I have a large sum of money from you know about my parents_

_Anyway he told me that since I'm 18 I can do with it as I please so I have decided to get my head together, wanna join me I will be at the park until 6pm if you don't show all good I will come back when I'm sorted. I love you _

_Melissa_

Jackson read the note shocked, Melissa is running away he thought to himself and he wanted to go with her, he loved her to.

Jackson looked at the clock it was 5:12pm he was going to be at that park by 6pm if it killed him.

Melissa waited at the park looking at the clock every five seconds it was 5:55pm, Melissa looked out at the park sadly, she stayed rooted in the spot where she was standing, she had promised 6pm, she wouldn't leave one minute earlier.

Jackson was cursing his luck, a car accident on the highway, he wasn't to far from the park if her ran he might just get there in time, he jumped out of the taxi and ran….

_Will Jackson get there in time?_

_What will Melissa Do? _

All that and more in the next chapter…….


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson's POV

I don't own flight 29 down

_Italics are Nathan's side of the phone call _

Jackson's POV

Jackson ran for the park he could see it in his view, seeing how close he was only made him move faster, he could see the clock from where he was standing, it began to chime defiantly, it was now 6pm but Jackson refused to give up, he was so close nothing was going to stop him now.

Melissa's POV

Melissa looked up from her tears to see the clock chime 6pm, she was kicking herself for asking him to run away with her, he had a life here, a home to go to, friends to talk to and all she was, was just some annoying girl who got in the way, "stupid, stupid, stupid" thought Melissa her mind drifted back to the letter she wrote him, she said she loved him, Melissa was mentally kicking herself now, she wanted to crawl into a hole and die, she slowly got off the park bench she now occupied took one last look around the park before walking towards the exit, she kept her promise, she took one last hopeful look before walking out into the street alone.

Jackson POV again

He had reached the bench, but Melissa wasn't there, sitting in her place was a photo taken just after they were rescued, Jackson picked up the photo and smiled at the memory.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Jackson" laughed Melissa "just one photo, I have one of everybody else, please Jackson" Melissa had given him her puppy dog eyes, no one could resist them, Jackson smiled with Melissa as the photo was taken, "thanks Jackson I owe you" she smiled at him before walking on the plane laughing and joking around. End_

Jackson had searched the entire park, there was no sign of Melissa anywhere "damn it" he yelled while kicking the garbage bin, walking over to a phone booth he dialled Nathan's number, if Melissa was going anywhere he would know.

"_Hello" Nathan answered,_

"Nathan its Jackson, we have a problem"

"_What is Melissa ok" asked Nathan urgently_

"Um I cant find her, she left me a note telling to meet her at the clock tower at 6pm but I was to late, when I got there she was already gone. Jackson spat out "you are her best friend where would she go" he asked praying Nathan had an answer,

"_Um she was always trying to drag me to art museum, Nathan answered_

"Ok thanks I will go check them out, and he hung up before Nathan could say anything else.

"This is weird" thought Melissa, as she boarded her plane to the fabulous New York City she had decided what to do with her life; she was going to be an artist. Melissa took one last look at LA before stepping on the plane _"I'm going to miss you guys" _Melissa whispered before taking her seat. Melissa watched LA grow smaller and smaller until it was just a dot on the horizon.

_Ok guys thanks for the comments like I said I'm dead on my feet and I am writing this before I go to sleep(yay) so if it is too much shit I will delete this chapter and begin again its all up to u folks. A few thinks_

_Melissa's camera was on of those instant cameras that you have to shake to get the film to develop _

_lets pretend the note told Jackson to meet Melissa at the bench cause I forgot to write that in _

_ok now night, night_


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson's POV

I don't own flight 29 down

_Italics are Nathan's side of the phone call _

Jackson's POV

Jackson ran for the park he could see it in his view, seeing how close he was only made him move faster, he could see the clock from where he was standing, it began to chime defiantly, it was now 6pm but Jackson refused to give up, he was so close nothing was going to stop him now.

Melissa's POV

Melissa looked up from her tears to see the clock chime 6pm, she was kicking herself for asking him to run away with her, he had a life here, a home to go to, friends to talk to and all she was, was just some annoying girl who got in the way, "stupid, stupid, stupid" thought Melissa her mind drifted back to the letter she wrote him, she said she loved him, Melissa was mentally kicking herself now, she wanted to crawl into a hole and die, she slowly got off the park bench she now occupied took one last look around the park before walking towards the exit, she kept her promise, she took one last hopeful look before walking out into the street alone.

Jackson POV again

He had reached the bench, but Melissa wasn't there, sitting in her place was a photo taken just after they were rescued, Jackson picked up the photo and smiled at the memory.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Jackson" laughed Melissa "just one photo, I have one of everybody else, please Jackson" Melissa had given him her puppy dog eyes, no one could resist them, Jackson smiled with Melissa as the photo was taken, "thanks Jackson I owe you" she smiled at him before walking on the plane laughing and joking around. End_

Jackson had searched the entire park, there was no sign of Melissa anywhere "damn it" he yelled while kicking the garbage bin, walking over to a phone booth he dialled Nathan's number, if Melissa was going anywhere he would know.

"_Hello" Nathan answered,_

"Nathan its Jackson, we have a problem"

"_What is Melissa ok" asked Nathan urgently_

"Um I cant find her, she left me a note telling to meet her at the clock tower at 6pm but I was to late, when I got there she was already gone. Jackson spat out "you are her best friend where would she go" he asked praying Nathan had an answer,

"_Um she was always trying to drag me to art museum, Nathan answered_

"Ok thanks I will go check them out, and he hung up before Nathan could say anything else.

"This is weird" thought Melissa, as she boarded her plane to the fabulous New York City she had decided what to do with her life; she was going to be an artist. Melissa took one last look at LA before stepping on the plane _"I'm going to miss you guys" _Melissa whispered before taking her seat. Melissa watched LA grow smaller and smaller until it was just a dot on the horizon.

_Ok guys thanks for the comments like I said I'm dead on my feet and I am writing this before I go to sleep(yay) so if it is too much shit I will delete this chapter and begin again its all up to u folks. A few thinks_

_Melissa's camera was on of those instant cameras that you have to shake to get the film to develop _

_lets pretend the note told Jackson to meet Melissa at the bench cause I forgot to write that in _

_ok now night, night_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 mel and jackson

Mark in **bold**

John is in _italics_

Mark stared down at the small figure and laughed, he picked her up and leaned her on his shoulder so the outside world she was just another drunk teenager, he laughed once again, he picked his cell phone and dialled the number, "hey I got a surprise for you" he began, "a way to get back at Jackson, your gunna flip when u find out" he laughed, "meet me at the old warehouse in about an hour, trust me you will love it" Mark said before hanging up, he smiled at the doorman as he walked out the door "a little to much sauce" he joked to the doorman before walking into the night.

Melissa awoke to arguing, her head felt like it was going to split in half, mumbling curse words under her breath as she tried to get up until she realised she was tied to the wall heater, suddenly she remembered what had happened the hours before which just made her headache much worse, she decided to focus on the argument going on in front of her

_I cant believe how stupid you were Mark, this is dangerous_

**I cant believe you don't want to get revenge on that fucker**

_He did exactly what you would have done in the same situation so don't use that excuse_

**Its not an excuse, he ran like a coward, plus I saw the way he looked at her on TV he's like in love with her or something **

_But you know Jackson, when he finds out, and he will he will be pissed and neither of us want that._

**He was your brother to John, and now he's dead don't tell me you don't wanna get the coward who ran instead of helping him, I promise I wont hurt her.**

_Fine but when jacks-_

"Um excuse me, I hate to put a dent in your master plan, but did it ever cross your mind why I am here in New York while he is still back in LA" Melissa interrupted

Mark looked annoyed that she was talking, John just looked thoughtful for a moment before answering "knowing Jackson he probably screwed it up" before returning to the conversion he was having with his brother.

It had been one week, Melissa was still stuck to the wall, she had meet more people who all disagreed with the idea of kidnapping, even more when they realised who she was, most of them were nice for kidnappers, I the week she had been here she found out that Drake who bought in her breakfast was secretly applying to collages and Sam who bought her dinner had a Sophie a cute three year old girl who had big brown eyes and curly blonde hair, Melissa nearly had a cuteness overload when she first meet her.

There was a schedule they all stuck to, it ran like clock work, Drake bought in her breakfast before he went off to school "good morning drake, how are the collage applications coming along" she had asked him while he put down her food, with a dejected look on his face he answered her "fine but I might as well give up, I still have to do my exams and I know I'm going to fail" he slumped down beside her, "don't give up yet Drake, I will even help you, though I might be a little out of date I haven't been to school in over 8 months" she smiled, "what cant you get your head around" she asked "um I'm fine with most of it, just math I cant stand it" Drake explained Melissa smiled math was her best subject they made arrangements after school so Melissa could help him out.

Drake smiled before getting up and heading for school, he didn't want to be involved in this kidnapping scheme Mark has thought up, no one wanted to especially after they meet Melissa he could easily see why Jackson feel in love with her, even while she was being held against her will she was still helping me with my homework and giving me pep talks, the more drake thought about it the more he wanted to call Jackson, he was to much of a coward to do so though.

Sam came rushing in right after Drake left with Sophie in tow, she smiled and laughed wriggling out of her dads arms once she saw Melissa, she ran over to her giving he a big kiss and hug, she sat on Melissa's lap while telling her about how daddy forgot to set the alarm and now he said funny words before coming here, Melissa laughed at the story, she looked over to John who was laughing and nodding his head, Sam looked relived before kissing his daughter good bye and running out the door.

Mel and Sophie were having a great day until _he_ showed up, Mark walked into the warehouse acing if he owned it, he sneered at Melissa and hissed "what's that fucking brat doing here" Sophie hid under Melissa's arm and whispered "please Melly, don't let the mean man hurt me" Melissa's heart broke into a million pieces, she pulled Sophie closer to her and promised, Sophie wasn't aloud to make anymore noise while Mark was here, but while she and Melissa were playing I spy she let out a laugh at something Melissa said, Mark stormed into the room, his face was full of anger and eyes directed straight at Sophie, Melissa quickly pulled Sophie behind her so he couldn't get her, but that didn't stop him from trying, he punched and kicked Melissa to get her to move, but she wouldn't budge, Sophie stayed safely behind Melissa.

Mark was so full of rage he didn't hear Sam enter to collect his daughter the sight he saw sickened him, Melissa was taking a beating from Mark while she had Sophie behind her, somehow protecting her from the wrath Mark, Sam saw red "what the fuck do you think your doing" he yelled at Mark who looked up with anger still in his eyes, fear entered them once he saw Sam walking up to them, Sam was a lot bigger than Mark but was a huge softy once you got to know him, Melissa knew what was happening, she saw the anger in both their eyes, she pulled Sophie over to her she whispered "_close your eyes, I bet I can keep my closed for longer than you can_" Sophie eager to play the game closed her eyes and Melissa covered her ears so she wouldn't hear the noises of the violent fight going on in front of her, for the first time since she got here Melissa started to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 melissa and jackson

_Hey guys I don't know about time differences lets just it's the same time in both cities _

I do not own flight 29 down.

Mark in **bold**

Jackson in _italics _

The fight had been won, Sam came out victorious, he immediately regretted his decision to fight once he saw Melissa covering his daughters ears and eyes with tears streaming down her face, on the spot he make a decision, he was going to call Jackson.

It had been over a week since anyone had heard from Melissa, Jackson was worried usually she rung Nathan every couple of days to check in with him, but the last call he got was last week, she was telling him about a party her neighbour was having, she had told Nathan her neighbour was making her go, that was the last anyone had heard from her.

Jackson was sitting in History, he was so tired, he had spent the night looking for clues about Mel's whereabouts, she was very cryptic in her phone calls, not giving anything about her location away.

Jackson was walking to the lunch table with a brand new detention, thanks to falling asleep in class. He sat down with his friends from the crash, they had all remained close, Jackson's attention was drawn to his cell phone it was jumping all over the table with urgency, he picked up the phone, flipped it open "Jackson whispered the male voice before screams rung over the phone and the line went quite, "hello Jackson remember me" the evil voice answered, Jackson's face lost all colour immediately _mark _he spat

**That's right, now lets talk business you stood there and watched my little brother die you killed him, now I take something you love, I must say she is quite **_**the looker, her lips look quite kissable, I might have to become acquainted with**_** them later**, before Jackson could scream at him someone else did it for him. Melissa had finished her rant, he had heard bits of it, he wondered who Sophie was.

Nathan, Daley, Eric and Taylor were there now he mouthed Mel and all their eyes widened all at once,

"_So what do you want Mark"_ Jackson coldly spat

"**I want you to pay for what you did; an eye for an eye you are going to watch the one you die **spat Mark

_Where are you I will kill you before you get a chance to even touch her _Jackson threaten

"**oh Jackson, you're a little late for that, it seems your Melissa has a soft spot for little Sophie here and well she just happened to get in the way of my foot, just like Sophie's father got in the way of my knife, not to long ago, but I would really love to see you again" **he joked **so we are in lovely New York City at that lovely abandoned warehouse, you remember don't you Jackson, oh if your not here by midnight I will slit her throat" **Mark hung up and laughed.

_**Melissa's pov just before and after the phone call in case your confused**_

Melissa watched as Sam dialled Jackson's number, she felt happy, she could go back to LA with all her friends, she smiled as she heard Jackson's voice, her smile quickly disappeared when she saw mark stand and punch mark in the back, she didn't realise he had a knife in his hand until she saw the blade shimmer in the light, she screamed and pulled Sophie into her body, she watched as Sam fell to the floor, Melissa was unsure if he was dead or not but he sure looked it, his blood started flowing freely from the open wound, she had heard him taunting Jackson, she heard him say how he would get acquainted with her lips later, covering Sophie's ears once again pulling her closer she screamed at Mark "FUCK YOU, YOU FREAK IF YOU COME NEAR ME, MY LIPS OR SOPHIE AGAIN I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU MYSELF" she was panting after that speech, her eyes dared him to try something, he just smirked " and continued taunting Jackson, he had the phone on speaker so Melissa could hear the conversation, Mark hung up the phone abruptly and turned to Melissa at looked at her with hate in his eyes, Melissa knew at that moment this wasn't going to end well.

Jackson had filled everybody in on the situation with Melissa, they wanted to go with him, Jackson didn't want them to but there was nothing that would change their minds, Taylor who had mellowed out a lot, bought them all tickets to New York as soon as the plan was set, they were on their way.

Sophie had cried herself to sleep in Melissa's arms, she had known something was wrong with Sam, Melissa knew he was dead, she wouldn't let Sophie look at him, the blood was everywhere, Sam didn't look like himself, he looked pale and weak and that's not how Melissa wanted Sophie to remember her father.

Mark had made the doors unusable, which was her first clue that he wasn't expecting Jackson to show up on time, she could hear the screams to open the door, they had started a few hours ago when Drake came back so she could help him study, after Mark refused to open the door, Drake ran around to the window and nearly threw up at what he saw, Melissa was bloody, her face was swollen, she was holding Sophie, who was sleeping not to far from them lay Sam's body, Melissa had positioned Sophie and herself so Sophie couldn't see the body, and there stood Mark with an evil glint in his eyes, he was laughing at Melissa and Sophie, Drake called the gang and they were there within minuets, even with all of them trying to break open the door it still wouldn't budge, they were trapped.

Mark watched the clock it was 10:47pm, he started to smirk, he had just over and hour before he could kill her, but he said nothing about hurting her, he smiled, let the games begin.

What you guys think, sorry it took me a few days to update.

Man Melissa gets herself into to much trouble lol.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 melissa and jackson

_Hey guys, I don't really like this chapter I personally thing its rambles but I will let you guys decide _

_Thanks for all the comments, you guys make me feel loved lol._

_I do not own flight 29 down._

Jackson was worried, everyone could see it, but he didn't care he only cared about getting Melissa back. He looked at everyone, he suddenly felt so stupid for bringing them, they wouldn't stand a chance against his old gang, but it was to late to ditch them now they were In the car heading towards the warehouse, Jackson looked at the time, it was 10:47pm the warehouse was a two hour drive, they were going to be cutting it thin.

Melissa was on the ground, she was broken, Mark had decided that if he couldn't kill her yet he was going to beat her until she asked for death, Melissa had figured out his game, she wasn't going to give in, she looked over at Sophie who was sleeping soundly on the hard ground, Mark had let her out of the handcuffs, he knew if Sophie was here she wouldn't try and escape.

Drake and the gang could only watch as Melissa was beaten savagely by Mark, Drake had seen a lot in his days with the gang, but this made him sick, acting as leader for the gang he was trying to find a way into the warehouse, security was tight, Mark knew what he was doing, this had gone on for to long, he picked up the phone and dialled.

Melissa felt like she was flying, she felt free, until she was yanked out of her dream by the devil himself, Melissa looked into the eyes of the devil and once again saw only hatred, Melissa stood up, she looked at Mark with a glare before going to check on Sophie, mark had been careful not to hit her face, Jackson wouldn't like that he had told her, Melissa got the impression that Mark was scared of Jackson, it made her feel safe, "oh its 11:45pm" laughed Mark, "not long to go now" Melissa ignored his vain attempts to scare her, Melissa just rolled her eyes, this single tiny movement enraged mark, he had, had enough of this stupid girl, Jackson wasn't going to make it with only 13 minutes remaining, Mark decided to kill the bitch, she wasn't going to make it out of the warehouse alive, he would make sure of that.

Melissa was planning, she no longer cared about her life she had lived it, fallen in love, had a happy family and she had great friends, Sophie had none of that, she was only three years old, Melissa would make sure that she had a happy life by getting her out of this damn warehouse.

Sophie awoke to find Melissa lying on the ground, she looked funny thought Sophie, "Melly, wake up, silly turkey" laughed Sophie, Melissa's eyes opened slowly, she smiled at Sophie, "if I'm a silly turkey, then you're a silly Goose" Melissa said while tickling Sophie, " no melly, stop" laughed Sophie, her face suddenly became very serious, "melly, where is my daddy" asked Sophie, Melissa closed her eyes not wanting to answer the question, she didn't know weather to lie or tell the truth, "well.." answered Melissa, "your daddy did a really kind thing, he saved our life's, and when the angels in heaven saw what her did, they wanted him to help other peoples life's too, Melissa answered, she looked over to Sophie who was smiling, "I hope daddy helps lots of people" she smiled, an smile of true innocents, Melissa looked over at Mark who stupidly fell asleep at his post, "what an ass" Melissa muttered under her breath, something caught Melissa's eye in the wall a small hole big enough for a three year old to escape from, Melissa took Sophie's hand and lead her to the hole, she smiled to herself, Sophie was going to be ok.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own flight 29 down

I do not own flight 29 down

_What do you guys think of the story so far, I'm hoping your enjoying it, I kind of went into my own world on these last chapters so I'm going to make it up to you I promise._

"Ok, Sophie this is very important, I want you to go through this hole and run ok, run as fast as you can until you think your safe" Melissa had told Sophie, she looked over at mark who was still sleeping, "ok caption Sophie, are you ready" Melissa mock saluted Sophie who giggled and climbed through the hole to safety, Melissa smiled, she snuck over to Mark and slowly started to pull the knife out of his hand, she almost had the whole thing when he woke with a start, he smirked at Melissa "well, well miss Wu, I see it is midnight, and I don't see your Mr Jackson anywhere so here is where I have my fun" Mark smiled and evil smile, he held his knife in his hands, Melissa got a good look at it, a long butchers knife with little speaks of dried blood which hadn't been washed away from the previous use, Melissa ran.

Jackson jumped out of the car before it even stopped, he was set on revenge, Mark was going to pay.

Nathan saw the look of hate in Jackson's eyes, he saw the same look in everybody else's eyes, it seemed Mark wasn't a well liked character, he was going to pay.

Jackson started kicking the door, "open the fucken door" he yelled, a small blonde girl came running from the side of the house "drake, drake" yelled "melly told me we are playing caption and I got to be the caption" she said proudly, drake looked shocked for a moment "Sophie what happen to Melly" he asked gently, Sophie looked scared, "the bad man didn't like me, so me and melly played quite games, then daddy went to sleep, and melly told me that the angels wanted him, so that he could help people like he helped us" she said, everybody looked shocked, "no after that Sophie, what did Melly tell you to do after you got out of the house" Sophie looked at him for a moment before answering "she told me to run" she said simply.

While Melissa ran up the stairs, she was thinking how stupid she was by doing it, she burst into the first room she saw, it looked like an old office, but it had a window, Melissa rushed over to the window and pulled it, it opened easily, Melissa climbed out onto the small railing it was just strong enough to support her thin figure.

Jackson heard a sound from above; he looked up to see Melissa climbing out the window. Silently he pointed towards the window, there were gasps coming from around him, Melissa suddenly spotted them, a huge smile spread across her face, her smile turned to shock as she felt the long blade being pushed into her back, just like in her dream Melissa could feel herself falling, but this time all she felt was fear.


	9. Chapter 9

Melissa and jackson chapter 9

_Hey guys I'm so sorry it took so long to update, I had to move, my rooms to small and I keep bumping into things lol, I hope you like this chapter, thank you for all the cool comments, I love them_

_Cya on the next chapter_

Melissa is _italics_

Mum is underlined

Dad is **bold**

Melissa found herself back on the island, "what am I doing here" she thought. Looking around she found everything was still in the same place, out of the corner of her eye she spotted something she thought she would never see again, her parents.

She ran up to them squashing them bear hugs, it suddenly hit her

"_Am I dead_"

"no Melissa you are not dead, just hurt, trust you to get into that kind of situation"

, **"always the trouble maker**

"_So if I'm not dead, what am I doing here on the island, with you two?_"

"Melissa, someone stabbed you and then pushed you out a window" "

**Not to mention the beatings**"

, "yes that boy is very disturbed" 

"We just wanted to see you one last time" her father told her, "we approve of that boy what's his name… Jackson, very nice boy, he is also very much in love with you, and don't even think about saying he is not Melissa"

, "**yes Melissa, I have to say I don't like the way you handled the situation, running away is never the answer, we left you the house for a reason**"

"**Now Melissa, we love you very much but it is time for us to part ways, don't forget we love you"**

Her mother answered, Melissa could feel herself being pulled away _"I love you to_" she shouted, before being sucked into blackness.

Melissa opened her eyes to find herself in the ambulance, looking around she saw Jackson looking at her with relief, "thank god Mel, we thought we lost you" Jackson gasped, Melissa looked around before smiling, "not yet" she whispered before falling back into unconscious.

Jackson stared at the unconscious Melissa, this was all Mark, he cause Melissa all this pain, and she didn't deserve any of it.

Melissa woke in a white room, a beeping machine annoyed the hell out of her, but yet she was happy, she knew she was alive and everything was going to be ok, she looked around her hospital room, she saw all her old friends and a few of her new ones, feeling something in her arms she saw Sophie sleeping soundly in them, Melissa snuggled into Sophie and smiled, she had a family who loved her dearly, she was never going to let that go.

Sophie looked up at Melly, who was smiling at her "Melly you ok, the bad man hurt you but I kiss your sores all better" Sophie was smiling, Melissa looked down to the little girl and smiled once again.

Jackson awoke in the hospital, something else was off. Everybody was asleep including members of Jackson's gang, Daley was asleep in Nathan's arms and Taylor was asleep in Eric's lap, he looked up to Melissa who smiling at Sophie, Jackson nearly feel over himself, when he reached her he had to rub his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was true, Jackson was rewarded with Melissa's laugh, Melissa pulled him down to her and kissed him passionately, he was shocked for a moment before kissing her just as hard, Sophie stared at the two making her ewww face before covering her eyes.

_Ok I think the next chapter will be about 6 months in the future, also in the next chapter you will find out what happened to Mark promise. Thanks for reading._


	10. Chapter 10

Melissa and Jackson chapter 10

_Hey guys I have decided to do later thing but it's not going to be six months it's going to be three years; sorry it took so long I have a serious case of writers block. The next chapter will be the epilogue _

_I do not own flight 29 down_

_**Jackson in bold italics**_

_Melissa is italics underlined_

_Flashback is in italics_

Jackson saw Melissa rubbing her nose hurriedly, Jackson laughed that was her sign, even though this was Melissa's art show she still didn't want to be here. Jackson walked over to her, she smiled gratefully "Mel, ive been looking for you everywhere" he turned to the balding older man, "do you mind if I steal her for a moment, this one seems to think she doesn't need rest" he laughed touching Melissa's large baby bump (A.N OMG what do you think) the older man smiled and walked away gracefully "I knew there was a reason I loved you" Melissa smiled, rubbing her stomach.

Melissa climbed into bed with Jackson, the show was a success, most of her work was sold and she got to see all her friends again, "how you feeling" he asked, Melissa rolled her eyes, he had been very protective of her since they accidentally found out about her pregnancy.

FLASHBACK round about 8 months ago

"_**Come**__**on Mel, you have been sick for like two weeks now, you have to go**__" Jackson had told Melissa while at the recording studio, _

"_Fine Mr know it all but just to let you know while I am at the doctor I am going to call you every five seconds just to ruin your day to" _

"_**Mel its just the doctors, it will be fine, I wish I could go with you but I have to work"**_

"_Don't worry you don't have to hold my hand I wont run away" _

_Melissa soon hung up with Jackson, and drove to the doctors, it was a quick wait and she was soon being led into the doctors office, he did all the usual tests and asked all the usual questions, he asked her for a urine and blood sample, Melissa was told to wait in the doctors office while the test were being processed. _

_After about 30 minutes of waiting she got nervous, Jackson's phone went straight to answering phone, while Melissa was leaving the message the doctor walked in "congratulations Miss Wu you are going to be a mother" Melissa smiled politely at the doctor who was intruding on her phone call, before her looking up again "wait what" she said. _

_That was exactly the message Jackson heard when he checked his messages that night._

Jackson looked at Melissa, he was so happy to have her, and he was going to be a father, it was quite a shock at first but Jackson soon grew excited about the idea of having a son or daughter, he vowed he wouldn't be like his own father, no one deserved that.

Mark looked out the bars of his cell, it had been three years and he was still stuck in the hell he called prison, he thought of all his gang friends who had testified against him in the trial to Jackson who he still hated he thought finally of Miss Melissa Wu his plan had backfired, he hated her the most, he wanted nothing more than to watch the life drain out of her, "ok Mark its time for your meds" the burly orderly told him, Mark refused, his pills took him away from his dreams and back to reality, "mark now come on, buddy we have been through this" the orderly said, still Mark refused, the orderly pushed a button on the side of his cell and in a second there were two more just as burly orderly's, Mark was amazed if he could just get to that button he could have everything he ever wanted, it was a magic button, before he could reach the button the orderly's grabbed him pulling him towards the bed, they strapped his securely to the bed while injecting him with a strong sedative, as Mark felt himself falling into a deep sleep he heard _severely schizophrenic with violent tendencies I suggest you keep him under constant surveillance or heavily sedated 24 hours a day._

Melissa woke to a sharp pain in her stomach, she looked down at her sheets and saw they were wet, she looked over at the time 9:32am Jackson would already be at the studio, grabbing her cell phone while throwing clothes in a bag she dialled his number, after he had freaked out she told him to meet her at the hospital.

Jackson was kicking himself, he couldn't get off work until next week, he speed through traffic until he reached the hospital, he ran out of his car not too sure if he locked it or shut the door, reaching the maternity floor he burst up to the front desk to find Taylor and Daley waiting for him, rushing him through the doors, he walked in finding Melissa smiling she laughed "were gunna have a baby".

four hours later Marie Lilly Jackson was born she had her mothers big brown eyes and lips, everything else was Jackson, "its kind of creepy how much she looks like you" Melissa had laughed, life was perfect.


End file.
